Angel Blood
by Cerona
Summary: A golden liquid so precious and rare only a few eyes have actually seen it. A drop is able to cure any illness. A spoonful, enough to permit everlasting life and a wish of anything one's heart could desire. If a tainted heart drinks it will lead to nothing but destruction and the death of the angel who bled.


Chapter One~ It Isn't Real

_I was covered in sweat as I desperately tried to break loose from the ropes that held me so well to the cold wall. But to no avail, the more I tried, the more I received those ugly burns from the tight ropes holding my wrists in place. My vision blurred with the threat of tears I tried to conceal too well. I can't cry in front of them. That's exactly what they want to see. Where was I? How in Hades did I get in this position? I licked my lips, running over the thick bruise that was still fresh. The taste of blood was faint but metallic in my mouth. Every muscle in my being ached from a loss battle and I could just imagine the ugly marks across my skin. The only light that permitted sight was coming from a crack, a sliver in the wall. The scent of musk, and of rotting flesh burned my nose and it was difficult not to gag at the horrid stench. I heard the little scratching of rats as the frantically scurried across the cemented flooring. Why was no one coming to save me? Where was my goddess when I needed her the most? Suddenly, the old door creaked opened revealing a man…no, three men all dressed in blood red cloaks, carrying small pocket knives. They were whispering something to each other. All I could manage to hear were the words "blood" and "eternal". I could feel my heart race increasingly fast and for one of the first time in my life I felt….absolutely scared. Scared of the unknown. Scared for my person. Scared of these mysterious people who were slowly sauntering towards me. I struggled again against my ropes but my result was as good as my last. I could hear their heartless laughter as they watched my struggle, my face becoming red from both embarrassment and anger. One of the men forcefully grabbed my chin and shoved it upwards. The last thing I saw was the flash of the blade before it was lead down to the skin of my arm. The laughter and whispering of the men to be the background music._

"Hey, Pit! Pit! Wake up!"

I groaned, as I felt two playful slaps to my cheek. I slowly cracked open one eye to be met with two optimistic blue ones and a wide smile.

"About time! Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Link teased as he opened up the blinds, the harsh morning rays illuminating the dark room. I groaned again as I threw my pillow at the optimistic Hyrulean. I could hear him chuckle as he returned to my bedside.

"Hey,come on. It's gonna be an awesome day today. It's the first day of vacation since the tournaments ended and we're all planning a huge party! By the way, why are you covered in sweat? You sick?" Link asked as he placed a hand over my forehead. I opened my eyes in realization. I was burning up and the blankets clung to my legs in an uncomfortable way.

"I just had a bad nightmare, that's all." I managed to say, as I sat up lazily. Link cocked his head in curiosity.

"A nightmare, you say? Did you dream about Wario nacked? 'Cus that would be a nightmare for sure." Link laughed at his own joke and I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. But the images of the horrible dreams were still fresh in my mind. Just what was that? Was it something to worry about? No, it can't be. It was just a figment of my wild imagination. But those men...what did they say again? Blood and eternal? What could that mean?

"You're doing it again, Pit." Link said breaking the silence.

"What?! Oh, s-sorry! I was making things awkward again wasn't I? Haha..." I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. Link smiled politely and patted my shoulder twice before he got up and walked out the door.

"Just get down for breakfast," He called in the hallways. "Peach is making her delicious red velvet pancakes again!"

I smiled to myself. Her pancakes were always the best. I dress in my usual garb and just as I was attempting to run a comb through my unruly brunette hair I sensed something not quite right. The air in the room was growing heavy and I was finding it hard to breath. I leaned against my dresser for support as I felt the room rock back and forth like a boat. My eyes turned to the window and in the distance I could make out a black figure looking directly at me. That isn't real. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes again and the figure was gone and the room stopped moving. Okay, Pit, no more pizza before going to bed. It was probably just a figment of my wild imagination. Nothing to fret over. And with that, I left my room. My mouth watering at the thought of those pancakes.

-000-

**Well that was my first chapter I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Tbh, I had this ideas for weeks now and I never actually posted it. I'm so glad i did though, i believe it has potential. So please tell me what you think and possibly favorite it as well? ;D Okie well byeezzz**

**Pit: I'm still not comfortable about the position she's putting me in...**


End file.
